


Tale as old as time

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Malec Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Cute, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Week, WILL edit later on if changes are needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: May 7th  Day 2: Disney DayWrite Malec as your favourite Disney characters or put them in your favourite movie





	Tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Alec is the beast but he looks like himself, just with an extra pair of horns and fluffier hair (I love fluffy hair, but not mine tbh lol)  
> You know damn well who Magnus is gonna be  
> Izzy is Lumière  
> Jace is Cogsworth  
> Clary is Mrs Potts  
> Simon is Chip Potts and no, he is not gonna be Clary's son, okie? Okie lol.
> 
> I tried to follow the script but I haven't watched the movie since forever.
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Tonight is the night, brother!" Isabelle cries out in excitement

 

"Oh, I don't know, Izzy. I don't know if I can do this." Alec says, pacing back and forth in his room before he turns to stare at the dying rose, eyes saddens.

"Don't talk like that. You have to have more confident in yourself. Now you go and make yourself decent. Your black suit is ready for you in the dressing room." With that, Isabelle hurries him into the room before shutting the door. Inside the room, the sound of shuffling clothes is heard, sometimes accompanies by the sound of someone accidentally hit their body against the wall. Impatient with her brother, the cursed sister calls out, "Hurry up, Alec!" And soon enough, her brother steps out. 

 

The black suit hugs his body in the way that shows off all of his good points, from broad shoulders to narrow hips. Giving him a nod of approval, Isabelle waltzes around him as he approaches the vanity table to try and tame his wild fluffy hair, even just for a little bit. "Oh, how romantic it's going to be. There will be music and candle lights, provided by myself of course, and when the moment is right, you go and confess your love!"

 

"Go and confess my- Izzy! I can't do that, no, I can't!" Alec sighs, looking away.

 

"But big brother, you care for Magnus, don't you?"

 

"Of course, more than anything!"

 

"Then later, you go out there and tell him just that!" when the Beast turns to her to ask for her opinion on his attempt to look nice, she shrugs, "Well, you look good enough. Don't worry, Magnus will not judge you for that. He might even find it adorable." She winks, causing Alec to blushes ever so slightly.

 

A knock on the door is heard, when the two turns around, they see Jace standing, arms holding out as if he's inviting them to step out of the room. "Ehem, it's time. Your man is waiting for you." When the Beast comes out of the room, Jace gives him a light pat on the shoulder, whispering "Good luck."

 

At the opposite side of the bifurcated staircase, Alec can see Magnus gracefully and slowly walks down the steps. The sight of him causes the beast to loses his breath. Alec admits that that is one of the most beautiful sights in his entire life, and he is grateful to be able to witness it. Magnus is wearing a white suit, making him looks so angelic compared to Alec and his black outfit. _"He's so beautiful"_ is what is running through Alec's mind. Smiling shyly, Alec also walks down and when they meet in the middle, both bow to each other. Alec offers his hand and Magnus takes it. Giving a little squeeze, the Beast leads his human down the rest of the stairs, careful not to appear anxious. Hiding behind the curtains, Isabelle and Jace are fighting to take a peek through it. The music starts out gentle, then Clary's voice is heard as she starts singing, with Simon beside her, watching the scene unravel before him in awe. 

 

 

"Care for some supper first?" Alec asks and he receives a shy nod from Magnus. Together, they are soon in the dining room, eating their dinner. The music is still there as if reassuring them the night is not over yet. Magnus giggles when Alec gets confused over the silverwares.

 

"Are you sure you used to be a prince, my dear?"

 

"Be quiet. It's been a long time since I set out my full set of silverwares, don't judge me."

 

"Whatever you say, Alexander." The human grins at the beastly prince, causing him to blush. 

 

Soon enough, the meal is done. Magnus quickly stands up and pulls Alec away from the table. They head to the ballroom next and Alec is feeling extremely nervous. His thoughts consist of _"Oh gosh, I'm a prince and I don't know how to dance!"_ and _"What if I step on Magnus' foot?"._ As if sensing the uneasiness from his partner, Magnus turns to give him a sincere smile.

 

"Do not worry too much my dear."

 

"But-"

 

"Shhh," Magnus quiets him, carefully take one of his hand while navigating the other so it is placing on the human's hip. "It's just a slow dance. Don't think. Look at me and just enjoy the moment with me."

 

Swallowing the nervousness away, Alec takes a breath before dancing and swaying gently with Magnus from side to side in time with the music. They are staring deep into each other's eyes, allowing the other to see their own vulnerability and their own affection for one another. Those who are present there smiles at the scene as they can clearly see how deep the two have fallen for each other. 

 

They dance until it is; late when everyone is ready to go to sleep. Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon are already gone to their respected place while Magnus and Alec head out to the balcony. Sitting on the rock wall, Alec takes both of Magnus' hands and asks, "Are you happy here?"

 

"Of course." Magnus smiles, but soom, his face makes a sad expression.

 

Alec is worried about that expression. "What is wrong?"

 

Facing the starry sky, Magnus whispers, "Oh it's nothing... I just wish that I can meet my mother again."

 

Silence.

 

Oh he knows what he is getting into, but he can't bear to see his partner's face like that, and so, Alec offers, "How about I let you go see your mother, but then you have to come back to me."

 

Magnus's face brightens immediately. "You'll let me do that?" Receiving a nod, he quick wraps the taller prince into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Alexander! You are too kind. I accept your condition."

 

Hugging him back, the only thing that appears in Alec's mind is _"Magnus, you are the one who is too kind to be willing to stay with a beast like me. Oh, I hope I'm not making a mistake here and regret it later."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 1 a.m rn so so I am sorry for any mistake. I WILL definitely fix it later on.


End file.
